Foods having improved storage stability and convenience by utilizing aerosol container have already been known. Such foods are roughly classified into two, i.e. emulsions comprising fat and oil, water, an emulsifier sealed in an aerosol container, and only an edible oil sealed in an aerosol container.
The former emulsions are further classified into those in the form of an oil-in-water type emulsion, and those in the form of a water-in-oil type emulsion. In addition, almost all of the former emulsions are applied to foods in the form of an oil-in-water type emulsion in an aerosol container, and used for creams, such as whip creams and ice creams, which are usually in a foaming state, and the discharged food is also in the form of cream. Further, in JP-A-4-148662, a dressing has been reported as an example of the oil-in-water type emulsion which is normally in the form of a liquid, and which is made into the form of a mousse form after the jetting. However, there are few examples in which the water-in-oil type emulsion used as a spread and the like or a composition which is a water-in-oil type emulsion in use are processed as foods sealed in an aerosol container. Especially, no example of a water-in-oil type emulsion discharged in the mousse form has been reported yet.
The latter, the edible oil sealed in an aerosol container, is used mainly for the cooking purpose, and designed to be sprayed in the form of a mist for the convenience of the cooking operation. Therefore, the composition of the edible oil used is adjusted to be a composition permitting the oil to have a high fluidity and lightness on the assumption that the oil is sprayed in the form of a mist. Although alcohols are used for the purpose of obtaining such an edible oil, a problem of the inflammability is caused. Therefore, for example, an edible oil to which diglyceride and medium-chain triglyceride are added in order to reduce the viscosity of the oil without using alcohols, and to permit the oil to be sprayed uniformly in the form of a mist has been reported in JP-A-2001-178364. However, since the edible oil itself is inflammable, it is considered to be difficult to eliminate the problem of the inflammability, even though the convenience is excellent in terms of a cooking operation when sprayed in the form of a mist. In the meantime, a flavored oil sealed in an aerosol container, which is used also for the seasoning purpose has been proposed in JP-A-Hei4-30748. In this case, it is speculated that the flavored oil is also sprayed in the form of a mist, according to the description that the flavored oil is prepared so that the oil can be sprayed. When the edible oil or flavored oil sprayed in the form of a mist is used for the seasoning purpose, especially in the same manner as a spread, it is considered to be difficult to discharge the oil accurately with controlling the quantity or the predetermined part with respect to the object. For example, it is difficult to spray these oils onto only a predetermined part of a three-dimensional object, such as bread roll, and the edible oil flows after they are sprayed. Therefore, a lack of plasticity, which should be provided in a spread, can be pointed out. Briefly, it is preferable that the spread has a suitable plasticity and an easiness of application thereof to a food, and that the applied conditions are maintained. Therefore, when the foods in the form of a water-in-oil type emulsion which are usually used as spread are made into foods sealed in aerosol containers, it is problematic for use as spreads, since the foods do not have plasticity when sprayed in the form of a mist, which is the same as the above-mentioned edible oil. At the same time, the mouth-feel is same as that of licking a salad oil or a flavored oil directly. Thus, the properties as foods are considered to be problematic. Due to these problems, it is considered that there are few examples of foods, in which a water-in-oil emulsion is sealed in an aerosol container. An example in which a coffee oil to which an emulsifier is added is sealed in an aerosol container has been reported in JP-A-64-086833, as a rare example in which a water-in-oil type emulsion or an edible oil to which an emulsifier is added is sealed in an aerosol container in the same manner as in the structure according to the present invention. However, in that case, increasing the aroma of the coffee is the object of the invention, and the design is made so that the coffee oil scatters in the air when sprayed to permit the aroma of the coffee to be diffused to the environment. In addition, the emulsifier is added for the purpose of preventing an oil film of the sprayed coffee oil from being formed on a liquid level of the coffee, and not for the purpose of discharging the coffee oil in the mousse form.
As described above, these sealed emulsions have been conventionally designed to be sprayed in the form of a mist when the edible oils or the water-in-oil type emulsions are made into an aerosol container-sealed foods. Therefore, it was difficult to be applied to a predetermined part of the foods in an accurately controlled quantity, or little by little in a controlled manner to a wide range of the surface of the foods, when they were used for the same purpose as the spreads. Furthermore, even when the aerosol container-sealed edible oil is used for the cooking purpose, there has been a problem, e.g. the oil is in danger of igniting on an iron plate which is directly heated.